thewitcherfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kalkstein
Adalbertus Aloysius Kalkstein é um mestre alquimista que vive no distrito não-humano do Bairro do Templo em Vizima. Ele também é presidente honorário do grupo de alquimistas local, Clube de Geomantes e Piromantes, e rival do Clube de Inventores Oxenfurt. Ele mora ao lado direito de Golan Vivaldi, ao virar da esquina da casa onde Shani se hospeda. Geralt o encontra pela primeira vez nos arredores de Vizima, na periferia, onde o estado de quarentena é que torna difícil para qualquer um a entrar na cidade, e o alquimista não é excepção. Enquanto Kalkstein espera ter o seu passe aceito, ele fica na estalagem. The Witcher (PC) Como um alquimista, ele também compra e vende itens relacionados à alquimia. Sem dúvida, Kalkstein é um comerciante honesto. Aos melhores preços, ele vai comprar e / ou vender: * Alguns livros e pergaminhos, ele não vai comprar, apenas vendê-los. * Alguns ingredientes alquímicos, ele possui muitas partes de monstros, ele não é herbalista. * Ginatz's acid: 15 * White vinegar: 20 * Sulfur: 30 * Albar's crystals: 40 * Alguns talismãs, como alho e fita vermelha * Crânios de barghest * Peles de lobo * Ele vai comprar White Raffard's Decoction e Wives' Tears. Ele é muito interessado em qualquer coisa alquímica ou não natural. Em seu primeiro encontro com o bruxo, ele pede a Geralt para examinar seu corpo - apenas para fins científicos! Quando Geralt não deixa, então ele cede e pergunta se ele pode realizar uma autópsia após a sua morte. Isto realmente não vai mais além e eles mudam de assunto. Mais tarde, no Capítulo I, Geralt atende Kalkstein uma segunda vez na porta da cidade de Vizima, onde ele está sendo ameaçado pela Salamandra, que têm a intenção de tomar o seu equipamento. Depois de uma rodada rápida de esgrima, os bandidos são rechaçados e o alquimista, grato, oferece Geralt uma recompensa: os seus serviços a qualquer momento em que o bruxo permanecer em Vizima, e com um belo desconto. É também neste ponto na história que Geralt percebe toda a extensão das repercussões do roubo de segredos dos bruxos de Kaer Morhen e sua vontade de encontrar a Salamandra e os fazer pagar pelo roubo e morte de Leo é renovada. No capítulo II, o bruxo deve procurar o alquimista de novo, mas desta vez, é o bruxo que precisa o alquimista. Uma vez que Geralt sai da prisão e começa a sua investigação contra a Salamandra, não demora muito tempo para que o nome, "Kalkstein" surgir novamente. Lembrando que o alquimista reside no Quarteirão dos Vendedores, que fica no Bairro Templo, o nosso herói sai para encontrá-lo. O cascalho fora da casa de Kalkstein diz tudo. Parece que o alquimista precisa de alguém acessível com uma espada para o seu mais recente projeto. Este parece ser o projeto que mais o excita: a abertura da torre do Mago misterioso do pântano. Kalsktei já havia contratado Berengar para o serviço, mas Berengar simplesmente desapareceu. É inteiramente possível que a trama dê uma reviravolta, há depender de suas escolhas, Kalkstein se torna o principal suspeito na investigação do bruxo contra a Salamandra. Durante a parte da autópsia (com Shani) da investigação sobre o assassinato da testemunha, o alquimista pode ser acusado. Nesse caso, Azar Javed se aproveita a oportunidade apresentada por falsas conclusões de Geralt e escurece ainda mais a reputação de Kalkstein, com contos de seu suposto envolvimento com a organização criminosa. Só depois de um confronto com o verdadeiro culpado na torre do Mago faz Geralt finalmente descobre a verdade. No Capítulo III, uma vez que a torre foi aberta, torna-se a principal base de operações da Kalkstein por um tempo. E felizmente para o bruxo, não parece haver nenhum ressentimento se Geralt o acusa no Capítulo II. O relacionamento deles apenas continua de forma normal. Claro que, se o alquimista não foi implicado no Capítulo II, não há nada a perdoar. No Capítulo V, encontramos o alquimista em Velha Vizima, onde os contos de mutantes e strigas circulando pelas ruas, atraí o cientista curioso. Se Geralt escolhe o caminho neutro, Kalkstein também se torna seu armeiro quando se torna necessário para moldar armadura de Raven, para a batalha final. Entrada do Diário: O alquimista distraído parece bom, mas é óbvio que as teorias científicas são de maior preocupação para ele do que os aspectos mais prosaicos da vida. Ele vive na parte do Bairro do Templo habitada por não-humanos. Ele possui uma oficina de alquimia lá, ganha a vida vendendo poções. Mas ele dedica se à sua maior paixão - a alquimia gnoma. O alquimista por vezes utiliza os serviços de bruxos. Colocou Berengar para trabalhar para ele. Kalkstein tem relações com o submundo do crime de Vizima. Empresa estranho para um alquimista para manter. Eu provei que Kalkstein não é o líder da Salamandra. Estou feliz, porque eu realmente sou afeiçoado ao alquimista. Pela primeira vez desde que chegou a Kaer Morhen, vi um homem verdadeiramente feliz. A porta para a torre no pântano estava escancarada, e com o pensamento de todos os segredos alquímicos que esperam dentro, Kalkstein era tão delirante como um anão bêbado. Mesmo que ele mesmo se chame de cientista, Kalkstein é um alquimista, então ele definitivamente brinca em magia. Kalkstein é o autor de muitos trabalhos alquímicos, incluindo um tratado analisando tentativas para animar a matéria inanimada, uma atividade conhecida de outra maneira como a construção de um golem. Aparentemente, o alquimista tem se interessado neste assunto há anos. O estilo complicado de Kalkstein faz seu trabalho difícil de ler. Motins e incêndios na cidade tirou Kalkstein de seu laboratório. Eu conheci o alquimista em Vizima Antiga, para onde ele fugiu. Missões associadas: Kalkstein é um dos personagens mais importantes do jogo e é fundamental para muitas missões: * A Magic Formula * A Mysterious Tower * Anatomy of a Crime * Armor, if Geralt chooses the Witcher / neutral path. * Beauty and the Beast * Berengar's Secret, indirectly * Suspect: Kalkstein * The Alghoul Contract * The Crown Witness * The Garkain Contract * The Ghoul Contract * The Sentry * The Wraith Contract * Vizima Confidential, as part of the investigation. * What Lies Beneath ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'' É dito por Elihal que Kalkstein foi vítima de caça às bruxas de Radovid, não muito tempo antes da chegada de Geralt em Novigrad. Ele supostamente saiu com um "bang". Quando ele morreu, fogos de artifícios subiram como bestas de fogo e iluminaram o céu com as letras: "Radovid chupa pau mole" Notas: * Durante seu primeiro encontro com Geralt, Kalkstein argumenta sobre os processos da alquimia no cotidiano, e Geralt o interrompe, dizendo que os camponeses poderiam queimar ambos por heresia. O que realmente ocorre e The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Segue Texto na Integra: e The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt|left]] * De acordo com um dos livros de sua autoria, Transmutations e Metamorfoses, seu nome completo é Adalbertus Aloysius Kalkstein. * Kalkstein é um dos poucos comerciantes que vão comprar peles de lobo e crânios barghest de você. Ele compra todos os minerais caros, uma boa maneira de obter algum dinheiro fácil. Ele também compra presas alpes (se você tem em excesso). * No capítulo III, Kalkstein diz Geralt sobre sua nova teoria inovadora de partículas invisíveis que constituem a matéria, em constante movimento e que interagem entre si. Este é um aceno espirituoso para o que hoje conhecemos como átomos. * É possível que o entusiasmo de Kalkstein para fazer uma autópsia em um bruxo, é uma referência ao mago Gorazd, que nos romances, oferece Geralt ouro para ter a oportunidade de examinar os olhos do bruxo - quando ele ele morrer. Ou talvez para um médico, que queria examinar Coen depois que ele morreu na Batalha de Brenna. * "Kalkstein" é uma palavra em alemão e norueguês para "Carbonato de cálcio". cs:Kalkstein de:Kalkstein es:Kalkstein fr:Kalkstein it:Kalkstein hu:Kalkstein pl:Kalkstein ru:Калькштейн en:Kalkstein Categoria:Personagens de The Witcher Categoria:Mencionados em The Witcher 3 Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Alquimistas Categoria:Mercadores